


Four Eyes.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, ITS JUST REALLY SOFT OKAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn really loves Harry Potter.





	Four Eyes.

You and Shawn had been together for a short while, but it seemed that the two of you were always finding out something new about each other. Some of them cute little quirks, others annoying things that’d get on your nerves, and few things that would downright piss you off. But it was those little things that made you love each other even more. 

It was another one of your movie nights, but this time it was your time to host. You’d left him to fend for himself, looking through your massive collection of movies while you finished up your nightly routine.

“Honey, what are you in the mood for? Scarry, a rom-com?” 

“I don’t know,” you shout from your bathroom, finishing up your nightly routine.

“We could always default to Harry Potter.”  

His voice carries through your apartment to your bathroom, and you could hear the smug smirk on his face. 

“What is it with you and that series,”  you giggle coming out adjusting your (his) sweater on your shoulders. 

“It’s magic babe! What’s not -” he stops when he turns around to look at you, a little smirk on his face. 

“What?” 

“You wear glasses?” 

“Yeah.” You say shrugging your shoulders.  

You thought for sure, that he’d seen you in your classes. Or that he at least knew you had them when you didn’t feel like putting in your contacts but apparently not. 

“I like them.” He smirks. 

He steps closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you close. 

“Yeah.” 

“Here,” you pull back a little taking the glasses off of your face and perching them on his nose. 

“How do I look?” 

“Good. Like...a sexy wizard.” you giggle kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Funny you say that because I know quite a bit of I can do all sorts of magic things magic.”

“Really? Like what?” 

“Well, I can read predict the future.” 

“I don’t think that counts not magic.” You giggle bumping your nose to his. 

“I knew you’d say that.” 

“Alright fine, you got me. Very impressive, Mendes.” 

“You should see what I can do with my wand.” He says, voice a little lower as he wiggled his eyebrows giving you the cheesiest smirk. 

Before you even had the chance to respond to his cheesy attempt at a joke, he’s got you lifted up throwing you over his shoulder, giving your bum a little smack. 

“Ahh, Shawn! Wait, I actually wanted to watch the movie!”

“Fuck the movie.” 


End file.
